User talk:Rivfruifv
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vagineer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrC2k (talk) 05:41, May 28, 2013 (UTC) The Block I'll try to be objective. I do think Kuga has overreacted with that year-long block, although you are not innocent. Let's be honest, you misused Medizard. You scrapped that TMO episode starring him, which was a good decision. What was a bad decision though, was to include Him in that recent "joke video" of yours just after forming a shaky "truce" between You (not to mention that birthday video I've only heard about.) You have violated the rules regarding edit spam (I checked your contributions and it's safe to say that 90% of your edits involved only your Freaks and series,) and the rule regarding notable videos as well (video uploaded the previous day, which has 25 views, doesn't exactly count as being notable.) You have used a few Freaks of several other GModders without permission (the Mastermind Vagineer, Ninjineer, HSG) and often in unfavourable/inconsistent with original ways (Medizard, BLU Nnnngh Sniper, MSG.) Furthermore, You acted in a somewhat hostile way toward some other users (Insulting them due to poorly written articles, acting in a Bad/Admin manner despite not being one.) and also messed up with the Classic Monsters category. The above are facts, not "truths" or "lies". All these things contributed to Kuga's anger, not only the recent video. You've actually angered several other GModders with your doings. I may talk with Kuga about the possibility of shortening your block, but I think you do deserve one for everything you've done so far. Last but not least, that video about being blocked styles you as an innocent victim, and Kuga is apparently a monster. I don't like this. Unless the large "LIES" caption refers to your video, not the reasons for which you've been blocked. You should consider this situation if you ever want to be a part of the TF2 FreakShow related GMod community, otherwise you'll end up in the same bin AdmiralTrainstorm has ended up in his own volition. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:44, May 28, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Scratch that, I've just read several of the comments on that video. I don't tolerate insulting my friends and lying. Enjoy your block for its full duration. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 19:47, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Let's wait several days for emotions to settle down. Then we might talk again, but I don't promise you anything. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 06:56, May 29, 2013 (UTC) I've mentioned the situation to Kuga, but he remains adamant in his attitude. I suppose you could try to talk with him again (probably give it a few more days), because even though I'm not exactly hostile toward you, I don't want to act as your counsellor either. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 20:55, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Well, I admit I was quite surprised when he deleted the info about BLK Vagineers. IMHO, it was an abuse of his admin powers, but hey, he's the founder of that wiki. Anyway, there are still 2-3 unknown Vagineers subspecies (WHT, GRY and possibly BLK) and they most likely all will appear in the series. I think it's probable that the BLK incarnation will be the one you created, but we shall see. Regarding Soldine and Dr. Schad, I'd like to know more details first. As far as QMSC is concerned, they're both quite busy atm and there's little room for outside-of-the-series appearances. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 14:11, July 17, 2013 (UTC) There is a another unknown Vagineer subspecies and that is The PNK Vagineers. -PumpkinLordOLantern The thing is, Dr. Schad rarely moves from his base, so it's highly unlikely to face him unless you barge into the complex. However, if Uppengraden was to enter the base very shortly after ep14 of QMSC in terms of chronology, he might be able to confront Schad, as most of the guards are defeated and Destroyer is about to leave. I'm not sure about the idea of the fight in general, but perhaps you could pull it off. Regarding Soldine, he's currently recovering and preparing for his inevitable confrontation with Destroyer. In addition, he's already slated to appear in 2 other series, so his schedule is nearly full. A one-episode guest appearance is feasible, but a role in a series not so much. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 11:38, July 18, 2013 (UTC) PNK Team Ai Riv, Here's The PNK Team. -PumpkinLordOLantern You're Welcome though. THG I seriously can't fathom his reason to bring up this old conflict and involve himself. Anyway, I didn't know his original account had been banned. Depending on his further behaviour, he might earn a ban for his new account as well. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:01, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Regarding THG I've been reading quite a few of his talk logs and the ones made against him, and I think I've pieced together a small timeline following him from when he was still Soldine1000 to the present day. What I want to ask you, though, is this: how and why is he hated around us? And when did it start? P.S: I need help with signatures. - ThePunchGuy (talk) 12:34, August 15, 2014 (UTC) And through some strange coincidendce, I have him on my Friends' List. For now, he's civil, and I've told him I'm a neutral party trying to stop the endless conflict before it gets worse. The strange thing is, though, is that he's almost like me. Same age (older or younger by a few months I don't know), same nationality, same form of ASD. The only difference is that I'm mature for age, so I'd know where to stop - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] - Made of the finest DED! 07:13, August 16, 2014 (UTC) The Video is Now Uploaded The Video that I've talked about is now uploaded, so here's the link. (The Price of Abusement ) Look, there's no way I'm an imbecile, I have average intelligence which was fleshed with Autism Spectrum Disorder, and I don't even deserve hate, and not to mention, '''I'm over-sensitive'. The besides, why didn't you tell me you didn't hate Kugawattan anymore before I've made this video? Spreading insults at me is not going to change anything only if necessary. I still need you to listen, and I got feral feelings that you didn't. I was plagiarising only when I was an immature and childish person back in 2013, but in comparison, I've became far more mature. It's also important to emphasize that Kuga has banned me for "one year periods" for simple harassments, which is too over-lengthened as I would explain it. In this rant video, I've never "insulted" you, but I was annoyed about your explanations, so there's no need to call me an imbecile for the absolute sake of it. I don't care if they need help or not, but I was being nice and you and those people have "blew it." Despite HongKongSniper said that I'm selfish inside DeviantART whenever I've posted the journal version of this rant I've made, and I was giving those tutorials as sorry gifts as well; these "people" are the selfish ones, despite they've also offended me as well. And in rude circumstances, they didn't care whatsoever that I've had autism. Despite ASD was my special disorder since I was born, the people that they've cared about me has positive views about my ASD. Since it's not life-threatening, I always worry about future special events at other certain times. I'm connected with the mild level of ASD (40%) containing average intelligence, as for the severe (60%) level, children possess low intelligence: (http://kidshealth.org/teen/diseases_conditions/learning/autism.html) Explanation 1: I don't care if I'm changing myself into a victim, because I already am. "I've done nothing seriously wrong." Explanation 2: My plagiarizing no longer exists in me only since I was immature back then in 2013. It also never existed in me to this day anyway. Like stated in this video, Divider and Silo are not copied TF2 Freaks in any way, "shape or form." Lastly, there's no way I'm stealing "ownership" from SarisKhan, so deal with it. Again, Divider is a crossover TF2 Freak of System Shock 2, and that's it. Demolisher is now GRN, and he's re-named; Devastator, with his copied abilities and weaknesses being removed. Once I've done so, I've added him Optical Radiokinesis instead, but his other upcoming abilities and weaknesses are still in the works. Explanation 3: I'm sorry for harassment, but it's just the banning behaviors and certain rules are getting all my nerves. To be clear, I didn't see any rules regarding interviewing, so yes, Kuga needs to give us that. I didn't damn mean anything in any ways. In person, there's no way I'm a cunt, so deal with it. Explanation 4: For your statement about the "Administrator's instructions, I DO follow them. But despite having conscience inside my behavior as well, I just despise unjust rules and behaviors inside the TF2 Freakshow Wiki. Explanation 5: If you don't want to be included in this mess of a video of mine, you shouldn't have treated me like utter and complete crap. If you still want to continue to hate me, you should enjoy getting punished again, I swear. Nothing changes unless necessary. Well go ahead, report it as hate speech, but I will re-upload it again, I swear I will do it. (If it DOES get deleted if it's true.) Explanation 6: Of course I have a heroic side, deal with it. Explanation 7: The besides, there's no possible way I've made hate speech in this video, so yes, it doesn't exist here.﻿ ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 10:21, February 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Regarding THG And now he isn't leaving me alone on YouTube. And he still thinks I'm friends with him. - [[User:ThePunchGuy|'Dr. Lazlo']] 15:19, August 9, 2015 (UTC)